there is a door to open
by Thedowntoearthguy
Summary: raven has been haveing dreams that seem like there are real. raven's bro comes over ravbb some fuff
1. Chapter 1

_**There is a door to open**_

It was sunny outside but Beast Boy was inside his room 'why, why did she do that. I love her and she told him where we were" Beast Boy thought and a tear formed in his eye. He wiped the tear from his eye "I guess I should go down and eat" he said out loud in his room

When he entered the room he saw Starfire trying to cook "hi friend Beast Boy, how are you today?" Starfire asked 'go and bug Robin with them' he thought "good" he said in a voice that would make Raven sound cheerful. Cyborg was playing a game.

"Beast Boy do you want to play a game?" Cyborg asked 'if you can get Raven to play I will' he thought "NO" he said in the same voice but louder. This of course got Raven's attention. She started to feel something in her gut. It was not pain. It was more of a happy feeling.

"WHAT are you looking at red cheeks?" Beast Boy yelled at Raven. Than she noticed she was blushing. She pulled her cape over her face and put her book up close to it. "Go away you insignificant baboon." she said in her normal voice. Beast Boy took some tofu out of the cabinet and got some soy milk out. He went to his room. When he got there a tear fell from his face onto the tofu. He started to think about what he did downstairs.

"Raven I think you should tell Beast Boy your sorry now" Robin said

"Why?" Raven ask

"We make Beast Boy tell you he is sorry when he hurts you, so you have to do the same thing" Robin said

"Ok" she said as she closed the book and picked up her tea. She went upstairs. When she got to Beast Boy's room. She heard him crying and talking to himself.

"What is this feeling for Raven? I feel the same way with someone that's name Started with a T. Not to name any names. I cannot love Raven she is my friend not my lover" Beast Boy said in a soft tone as he cried "If I told her than she would beat my head in the ground." Raven heard more than she could take so she knocked on the door. Beast Boy turned around with his back to the door so she couldn't see his tears "Come in" he said

"Hi, Raven. Did you come to beat my head in?" he asked

"No, I did not. I came to a...apologize" she got out.

"Y . . . you came to say that you are sorry" he said in a very soft voice. He wanted to turn around so bad and say everything as he kissed her but he couldn't do it.

"We have to help our friends out." Starfire said

"Yes and I know how. I need something from my room and I need you two to get Raven and Beast Boy in the other room. Bring food for several hours"

"Ok I will get Beast Boy and the food. Starfire you get Raven." Cyborg said

"Ok friend Cyborg" Starfire said

Up in Beast Boy room

"F...f...for real?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes" Raven said as she seen a tear fall off Beast Boy's face and hit the floor "Are you ok?" she asked him "Yes, just leave me alone for a sec" Beast Boy said "Ok" and she went to her room. Beast Boy's tears Started to free fall 'I kicked out someone I like, no I love' Beast Boy thought and then there was a knock on his door "Come in" he said hoping that Raven would come in but it was Cyborg. "Come look at this huge thing. It is so cool" Cyborg said

"ok" he said. 'It may ease the pain' he thought.

Raven was in her room thinking about what just happened "I like him but he l…loves me" she said.

"Friend Raven can you help me?" Starfire said outside Raven's room

"What is it?"

"A thing with 8 legs is in there. Can you kill it? "

"Get Robin" she said in a mean voice

"But friend Robin and friend Cyborg is at the store, friend Raven"

"Ok" she said. When Raven walked by Beast Boy's room her stomach did a flip flop. She stood there.

"What is it friend Raven?"

"Not a thing. Let's go and kill it."

"Ok we are here, friend Raven" Starfire said as she opened the door. Beast Boy was sitting on a box.

"Raven" he said as he stood up fast. Starfire pushed Raven into the room and shut the door. Robin put a force field around the room. "You get to be in there for 24 hours and oh Raven your power can not get past it. Hope you two have fun" Robin said in a calm voice.

"You want to bet" Raven said as she Started to glow black. She formed a ball around her body and it became bigger. Next Beast Boy was slammed into the wall. "Oooow" he yelled so that Raven could hear him. "O sorry Beast Boy" Raven said. He got up with a dazzled look on his face. "It's ok" he said and fell on the floor.

2 hours later

Raven was meditating and Beast Boy turned into a cat and was curled up sleeping. Raven opened one eye. Not all the way tough. She looked at Beast Boy. Her heart started to beat harder. Her stomach started to flip flop again. "Stop" she said. Beast Boy came out of his sleep "I am not doing anything"

"It is not you" she said though her teeth "it is me"

"What is the matter Raven?" he asked

"Not a thing" she said again though her teeth.

"Raven we are in here for the next . . . . "he looked at the clock "21 hours and 45 minutes. What is the matter"

"Not a thing" she said again

"Ok, I get it. You do not trust me. Can I talk to you about something and you not tell anyone?" he asked.

Raven was in shock. She did not trust him but he trusted her "Ok I will not tell."

"You know when t… you know who…" 'I am going to do it. I am going to tell her I love her' Beast Boy thought "did you know what…" he said 'yes, it is going as I planed' he thought "I was thinking about that this morning. That is why I snapped at you" he said 'what happen?' he thought

"Ok" she said

6 hours passed and they played all the board games in the room. Beast Boy was walking around. Raven was meditating but she fell asleep. Beast Boy came across a black book. He looked at the top and it said

"**DO NOT OPEN"**

"I wonder what was inside" he said aloud

Raven opened her eyes. She seen Beast Boy by the window. She looked back and seen a green book in front her. On the top it said

"**1,000 jokes"**

She opened it. There were two words that caught her attention

"Dear journal"

She looked at Beast Boy then look back. 'It is his diary' she thought. She levitated off the ground and was near the roof. She started to read his journal.

Beast Boy looked around. He could not see Raven. He thought she went in to her mind with her mirror. He looked down at the book. "What could go wrong?" he asked himself out loud. He opened it and seen two words that was very interesting

"Dear diary"

Than he seen Raven with her power. "It is her diary" he said.

2 hours later

Both was reading and came to a page that interested them both. Beast Boy would kill me if he did not go before Raven.

_Dear diary_

_I was reading a good book and then I heard Beast Boy yell at Cyborg in a way he has never before. Than he had looked at her and said "WHAT are you looking at red checks." It was true my heart Started to thump harder and I am sure that my checks were redder than that so I put my cape over my face and put my book in front of it. Then I called him a baboon. How could I call the one I like a baboon._

"She likes me" he said

Now Raven

_dear journal _

_I do not know what came over me. I snapped. I was going to tell Starfire go ask Robin your lover when she asked how are you. Than Cyborg asked me to play a game. I was going to say if you can get Raven to I will. I yelled no and then Raven looked at me with her cute checks. They were as red as Starfire's hair but that just made her look cuter than ever. Than I had to be stupid and say WHAT are you looking at red checks. I love her with all my heart but I _

There was a dry tear drop that was from Beast Boy. Then a tear drop from her face.

"Is everyone ok? The couch did a blow up thing." Starfire said. It startled Raven and she fell on top of Beast Boy. Both of their checks were more red than bloody red because of the position they were in.

"Is everything ok? I heard a loud thump" Starfire ask.

"Yes everything is ok" Raven said. Beast Boy seen that Raven had his "journal". "You read my journal" and she seen that Beast Boy had her diary. "So you read my diary" she defend herself

"My … entire stuff toll to anyone" he yelled "why?" then Raven did something she would not do in a longtime. She kissed Beast Boy. "W… why did you do that?" he ask "you would not shut up" she said back with her cheeks more red than before.

"You do know I am goin…" he was cut off by Raven kissing him. It was about three minutes they kissed for. Then she jerked back. "What was I doing" she thought that she was thinking it.

"You was kissing me" he said to her "No I … I can not kiss. My powers will not let me. I will end up blowing your mind out. I am so sorry Beast Boy."

"No, think about it do you see any thing blow up when you kiss me. No" he said in a voice that puts Robin voice to no good.

She thought about it. "You are right. I did not blow up anything." He when to kiss her but she stopped him. "We need to list the pros and cons."

"Ok" Beast Boy said

They listed the pros and cons for 3 hours and then Cyborg yelled "yo when you get out we will go and get pizza."

"IF YOU YELL LIKE THAT AGAIN THIS FIELD WILL NOT HOLD ME OK" she yelled. She looked at Beast Boy. "What?" she said in a sweet voice. Beast Boy's eyes never got that big before. "It is cute what you just did."

She said "Ok, how much time do we have left?"

He looked at the clock "About 9 hours and 50 minutes." He said. Then he moved closed to her and before she knew it he gripped her arm. He turned her around and kissed her. This time it lasted about 5 minutes. They slowly pulled back. A tear fell from Raven's eye because of all the happiest she was feeling.

"NO THE TV" Cyborg said in a baby yell

"Opps I showed to much happy sorry" Raven as and her cheeks starting to turn red.

"You do not need to be like that around me" he said

"ok" she said "let's talk for a bit"

"ok"

about 5 hours and 45 minutes later

"How much more time do we have left of this to-good-to-be-true?" he asked Raven

"4 hours left" she said with a yawn "I want to sleep but if anyone find us like this in here it will not be cool you know"

"Are you sure about that?" he had an alarm clock in his hand. He set the alarm clock and turned into a cat. "Beast Boy I do not want to love a cat. I want to love a human" he knew so he when back to being a human. They laved up against each other and fell into a deep sleep.

3 hours and 30 minutes later the alarm went off. Both of them jumped and Beast Boy turned off the alarm.

"How much longer do we have of this good time?" Raven asked

"30 minutes" he said without looking at the clock. She leaned into Beast Boy. She was about 2 inches from his face. She kissed him this time but it was not the same type of kissed that she kissed Beast Boy before. They sat there kissing and holding each other for about 7 minutes. They pull back at the same time. Then they sat there for 20 more minutes hold each other. This was stopped because "You have 3 minutes left. Are you getting along?" Robin asked.

"I think we are doing well" Beast Boy said in a very very low voice "Yes we are." Raven said to Robin

"Ok, if you say that then all is good. 2 minute left." Robin said

'Beast Boy I am talking with my power. I can talk to you and you can hear it but no one can hear it. I am going to call you a name than run to my room so it does not look like we are going out, ok?'

"Ok" he said out loud.

'No just think it. I can read your mind, ok' she thought

"Time is up come on out." Cyborg said.

'Ok are you ready?' she asked Beast Boy in his mind

'yes'

All of them roar into the room. "You insignificant baboon. How could you think of that. If you do that again I will tear your arms and legs off. Do you got that?" she yelled at him and some boxes and some board games blew up. She ran out and went to her room.

"WHAT?" Beast Boy yelled and than ran off to his room. When he was in his room he saw that he had Raven's "book". He went to his window and became a baboon. He climbed to Raven's window and knocked. She came to the window and open it.

"What is it?" she asked

'Look at my feet' he thought. She looked and there was her diary. She open the window and let him in. "You said that I was an insignificant baboon so I am one when I come here" he said. She giggled and then Cyborg yelled "NO THE GAME CUBE" of course in a baby voice.

"I would like that back." She said in a playful voice

"But you have to do something for me ok" he said and went to kiss her. Just when they were about to kiss the alarm when off "titans trouble" Robin yelled. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy dropped the book and both of them ran to the common room. "What is it, Robin?" Raven asked "I do not know. He is new." Robin answer "Whoever he is we will take him down." Beast Boy said bravely full.

"Come out titans" he said

"O we are here and you are going down" Robin yelled at him "GO TEEN TITANS."

All of the titans easily surrounded him. His eyes started to glow red. He was surrounded by fire. He showed fire all over. Than one hit Raven. She started to fall. He rise his arm up and out came a black beam at the spot that Raven was going to hit. Beast Boy knew that he could not help Raven but he was going to make the person suffer. He turned into a rhino and charred at his back. Beast Boy hit him dead on. He when flying in to a pole and broke his arm. He yell in pain and than say "Raaaaaaaaavvvveeeeeee…." He was cut off because he passed out from the pain.

"Why did he save you?" Robin asked Raven.

"I …I do not know." Raven said.

"Do you know him?" Cyborg asked.

"N…no I do not." Raven said

"Did you look in his bag, friend Raven" Starfire asked

"No but I will." She garbed a small black as black as Raven's power black bag. She opened it and she seen two dices. They looked old but it was not the dices that caught her attention. It was a small mirror like the one she had. 'Beast Boy I need you to hold this' and than she toss it to him. He caught it with ease. She ran to her room. When she came back she had a small mirror in her hands. "Do you see this Cyborg?" Raven asked.

"O yes and I know what it does." Cyborg said

"It is goes to my mind. Beast Boy and Cyborg had looked in it and was in my mind." Raven said. "Why does he have one?"

"I do not like people who go through my stuff." A voice said that came from the bed,

"Why did you save me?" Raven asked. He laughed a soft laugh. "I saved you because I what to be a teen titan. Not a teen titan without Raven the half demon, Robin the leader, Cyborg the half Rowbot, Starfire the one that does not know everything, and Beast Boy the animal. Yes, she knows about me Cyborg. She put me in the back of her mind, forget me. I am here because Raven knows my real name. I go by Mark." He said. Than he put his arm on his hurt arm. His hand started to glow black

"What are you doing?" Raven ask

"I am healing myself. You have the power but you have to find it first. Like I did." He said as he sat up and got off the bed. Robin stopped him "where are you going Mark?"

"I am ten times more powerful than Raven." Robin moved out of his way 'Raven I am going to the roof. You can come.' He let Raven read his mind.

"I am going to my room." Raven said as she left. She did not know that a green mouse was following her. When she got to her room the green mouse turned into a human.

"What is going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"I … I do not know. I am going into my mind. You go and talk with him." She said as she kissed him.

"Ok, I will." He said as Raven looked in her mirror. "Ok here I go." Beast Boy said to himself.

"Hi what do you what b…." Mark gulp "boy". 'It is not Raven but if I can get him mad than I do not have to make Raven love me he thought. "Raven told me to talk to you." Beast Boy said.

"She is sweet. What did you think Beast Boy?" Mark asked Beast Boy

"Who, Raven, she is ok." Than Mark chuckled "what is so funny Mark"

"You do not need to lie to me. I put the "books" so you could find them. I did come to see Raven. She does have my name but that is not why I am here. I am here to make Raven my lover." he said

"Than why did you hook Raven and me up?" Beast Boy asked.

"A fight between you and me. The winner gets Raven as there lover so if I win than you can not have her." He said

"Ok you will get that fight and let's make it a fight to the death." Beast Boy said knowing that if he loses than he would lose Raven and his live.

"I will not let you win." He turned in to a rhino and charged at Mark. Mark gripped his horn and tossed him up in the air. Beast Boy turned into a bird and bomb dived Mark. When he was about to make contact with Mark Beast Boy turned in to a t-rex. Mark jumped and landed on Beast Boy. Beast Boy was slammed into the roof top. This of course all the titans hear even Raven that was in her mind. All of them ran to the roof top. "Titans… "Robin was about to say but Raven cut him off. "This is their fight. If it gets too bad we will cut in." Raven said. After about 30 mins of fighting Beast Boy turned in to a t-rex and ran at Mark. Mark raised his arm and started to glow black. He stopped Beast Boy in his tracks. 'ok you can love my sis. Do not tell her about me being her bro, ok? Ohm there is one more thing to do if you want to date my sis kiss her right now.'

'Ok' Beast Boy thought and Mark when though the floor.

"Are you ok Beast Boy?" Raven ask

"Yes, he was just testing me and told me to do one thing or I will be hurt." He took a deep

breath. He gimp Raven's arm and planted a big kiss on Raven. She was startle and jump back. Everyone's jaws was touching the floor. Raven had a confused look on her face. She had to act fast. Her body Started to glow black 'Beast Boy follow my lead" she thought

'Ok' Beast Boy thought.

"Do not ever do that again." Raven yelled at Beast Boy and then a ball from around Beast Boy. He when though the floor with Raven. 'Why did you do that?' Raven thought to Beast Boy 'he told me to do it or I will feel his power. Go and talk with him to find out more.' Beast Boy thought

'Ok' Raven answered him and she went to her room. That was someone sitting on her bed.

"Hi Raven." Mark said in a deep voice

"Why did you make him do that?" Raven ask Mark

"It is easier to tell than hide true love. I know that the hard way. That is something I need to te…" he was cut sort by and pain that surged thought his body. He yelled out in pain (and in case you do not know this of course called the other teen titans into Raven's room).

"What is the matter?" Raven asked.

"I…I" he ran from Raven's room to the aid room.

"Noooooo" all the titans hear from the aid room and of course they ran to the aid room. There was 6 Marks running around the aid room.

"Why is that 6 Marks? I thought that that was only 1 friend Mark." Starfire ask

"My mirror, it broke. My emotions are running free. What there are only 6." Mark said

"So?" Beast Boy ask

"He…I mean we have 10 emotions not 6 emotions." Raven said

"I think there are in the tower. Lets go emotion hunting." Mark said

"Why are we going to hunt and kill emotion, friend Robin?" Starfire ask.

"We are looking for them."

"Ok than why did he not just say lets look for them?" Starfire said

"I do not know." Robin said as Mark when into the hall. Mark fell on the floor. Raven and Beast Boy help Mark up and was carrying Mark.

'There is something I have to tell you Raven.' Mark thought

'Yes what is it?' Raven thought

'I am here to see you. I am here to see my sis and I have very little power left' he thought. She look at him. Beast Boy seen this and thought that it was there power.

"Talk normal." Raven commended Mark to do. Everyone but Beast Boy and the emotions look at Raven.

'So I guess you know that he is my bro?' Raven used her mind power to talk to Beast Boy.

'Yes, he tolled me when we were fighting.' Beast Boy thought.

'Ok what is the real thing and do not tell me that he was testing you.'

'Ok he was…' Beast Boy was cut off by Robin saying "Ok this is my room." Robin said. He open the door. A green cape Mark was pushing and kicking a bag

"What is this emotion friend Mark?" Starfire ask

"Thanks for calling me a friend Starfire and this one is brave. Robin you would like this one."

"Hi, I know I need to go back into the mirror and I will. This world is boring." Brave said. Raven than giggled. Robin top drawer was shot all over and everyone seen Starfire's stuff (like not need to see stuff) in his stuff.

"Why is my stuff in your stuff?" Starfire asked Robin. Robin cheeks were more red than bloody red.

"Lets go and find the other emotions." Robin said

"Ok let's go." Mark said

'Raven I hope you are reading my mind. Before the fight he said that he was not here for his name. He was here to make you his lover. I turn in to a rhino and charred at Mark. Mark griped my horn and tossed me up into the air. I turn into a bird and bomb dive Mark. When I was about to make content with Mark I turn in to a t-rex. Mark just jump and landed on me. I was slam into the roof top. Then you came up and you know what happen from there.' Beast Boy thought

'ok' she thought back.

"Starfire can we go into your room?" Robin ask

"Yes, I do that what you call cleaning all the time." When they open the door they saw stuff with Beast bbq all over the floor. "I know who this is." Marks said as some stuff move and reveal an orange cape Mark.

"You coulerbag. Why would you do this?" Starfire yell with the big head amina thing. The orange cape Mark just burped in her face. Starfire Started to power up a star bolt but Mark than put a black ball around the orange cape Mark just in time.

"This is rudeness. One of my least love emotion." Mark said as than fell on the floor because Raven and Beast Boy stop holding him so he could stop rudeness. Before Raven or Beast Boy could grip him Robin and Starfire pick him up. "Raven and Beast Boy it is our turn to carry him. You need rest." Robin said

"Yes friend Raven and friend Beast Boy just rest." Starfire said in her perking voice.

"Thanks for carry me Robin and Starfire." Mark said. It was Starfire, Robin, and Mark in lead. Than it was Cyborg and the emotions. In the back was Beast Boy and Raven

'When I was in my mind I saw a door. I could not open it. When we get all of the emotions back I am going to bring him into my mind and try to open it. Will you come along with us?' she thought ask

'I would love to.' Beast Boy thought. Marks room was next.

"Can we go in Mark?" Robin ask

"Y...ye…yes." Mark said in a weak voice. There was a pink cape Mark sitting in the middle of the floor.

"HI, did you know that Mark thought Starfire was cute and he liked Beast woman. He thought she was gorgeous." the real Mark try noting to stop the pink cape Mark from blabbing.

"Who is Beast woman?" Starfire ask

"I will explain later." Mark said

Than Lorain's room was next.

"Are you ok to go in there Beast Boy?" Raven ask

"Why would he not be?" Mark asked

"He loved her and she turned us into an evil person." Raven said

"Yes, she is in the past." Beast Boy answered. When they open the door a black spot appear on the floor. A red cape Mark appeared. When he turn around it was not Mark. It was Raven's father. "Why is he your anger when he is in my mind?" Raven asked Mark.

"When you open the door you will find out." Than Raven's father turn in turn in lurain.

"Beast Boy you will fall to me. You will be bind by you love for lurain." Raven's father

That looks like lurain said.

"No she is not a torn in my side anymore." Beast Boy turned into a t-rex as he charged at lurain. This gave Mark time to gain power. Beast Boy was slam into the wall.

"I will not let you hurt my friends." Mark said as he used the little power he had. Lurain turned into Raven's father again but before he attack he turned into 3 people.

"I will see you later." One of the red cape Marks said. All three of them went though the floor as Mark fell on the floor.

"Cyborg you get Beast Boy. I will get Mark. Take them to the first aid." Raven yelled.

"Ok"

Later that night

"Raven they are going to be ok." Cyborg said to Raven. Raven was sitting in a sit. Cyborg was at his compeer.

"I know. Could you go for a second?" she ask him

"Ok." He said as he left.

"Beast Boy everything you do makes you cuter. Wake up so we can hold each other and kiss forever." Than she heard a soft laugh. "What is so funning?" she ask Mark.

"I would never thought that I would hear that from you." Mark was saying "all I know is the mean side of you but I would take my life if it meant you would be safe. I do not know why."

"But what about the door?" Raven ask

"You need to find that out on you own." Than there was a voice that said something.

"Let me in this room now." The voice demanded. Raven did not know the voice. There was some noise.

"Oooow my foot you are going to pay for that." Cyborg yell as Raven heard sonic booms from Cyborg sonic cannon.

"Raven can you go and get her before the tower falls?" Mark ask

"Ok." When Raven opened the door there was a green armadillo rolling around. Cyborg and Starfire were shooting at it. Raven put a black ball around the armadillo. She and the black ball went into the room. The green armadillo turn into a green woman. She had hair that was a deep red. It came down to her mind back. The room filled with a soft cheery.

"Who is she Mark?" Raven ask

"She is Beast woman like in Beast Boy's sis." Mark said

"Ok that says a lot. We find them come on Raven and …Beast woman."

"No, I am staying right here with Beast Boy and Mark." Raven said

"No, I will stay. You have no use here. I do. I will take care of your lover and your bother."

"What?" Robin ask

"No time. Come on Robin." Raven said as she left.

"Why did you go? We fell apart when you left." Beast woman ask Mark.

"I know. I had to control my emotions. When I came back the tower was no longer there."

"Ok"

"I have to tell you something." Mark said.

At the fight

The three red cape Marks turn into a ball. Raven's father emerged from the ball. There was a full force attack on him. Everyone was slam into walls and the ground.

"This is pointless." Cyborg yelled at Robin

"No it is not. We need to get him to the tower and heal Mark." Both Robin and Raven said at the same time.

Back at the tower

"I love you." Mark said. Beast woman lean into kiss him. He tried to lean up but he could not move. Then there lips meant. He could feel how soft and warm her lips feel. They started to find out more about there mouths.

Back at the fight

Raven's father turn into a red cape Mark and started to shrink. An ant was bigger now. Raven put the red cape Mark into a mayo jar.

"Ok I am going back." Raven said

Back at the tower

The kiss was broke by pain. The pain surged in his body

"What is the matter?" Beast woman ask

"This is the beginning of the death of me." he said

"No, it is not. We still have to do bro sis stuff." Raven said as she came into the room.

"All you have to do is say **_CLEBLEL BELLE REEN_** **_NOW_**."

"Ok … cleblel…belle…reen." Mark said slowly. All of his emotions was put back into the mirror. He got all of his power back. He jump up. He grip Beast woman by the side and kiss her.

"Let me get out of the room first." Cyborg said in a sarcastic voice but he knew that he what'd to love someone like that. Mark put his hands over Beast Boy. His hands Started to glow black. Beast Boy jump up.

"What happen?" Beast Boy ask

"I will tell you about it later." Raven said "I still have to pay you back for kissing me."

"But Mark to…" he was cut off by (of course) Raven kissing him.

"I told you to let me get out." Cyborg said in the same voice

"There is something I have to do. I will be gone for 2 days and o Raven rember that love will beat anger." He said as his left hand glow black and he left. Raven ran outside the room. Mark was nowhere in sight. All the rest of the teen titans came out and Raven yawn.

"We all need sleep. Beast woman do you mend if you sleep in Marks room?" Robin asked Beast woman.

"No I do not mind." She said. Everyone went to there rooms.

Later that night.

There was a knock on Robin's door. Robin opened it. Starfire was at his door.

"What is it Starfire? It is 5 in the morning." Robin ask

"I am lonely. Can I stay with you?" she ask. Robin face lit up.

"Yes, yes you can." He said as Starfire entered his room. A little green mouse seen all of it. When Starfire was in Robin's room the green mouse move on. When he got to Raven's door the green mouse it went in her room by the gap at the foot of the door. Raven was sitting on her bed with her diary in her hands. She had on her night outfit. It was a dull black bra and pants. Beast Boy was hiding behind Raven's boots. Raven sat her diary down and fell back. Beast Boy thought she was a sleep so he turned into a human. He look at her. "I lot happen today." Raven said as she sat up. Beast Boy turn into a mouse before Raven seen him. Than she lay back down and cover up. When Beast Boy knows that Raven was a sleep he turn into a human. He just look at how the sheets gently lay on her smooth curves. He look at her for hours. He turn into a mouse and fell asleep.

In the morning.

Raven woke up. She needed a cup of tea and a shower. She sat up and seen a green mouse by her boots. "Not right now Beast Boy." She said as she got her cape. She put it around her so she was cover up. She got a t-shirt and some pants. When she was out in the hall she heard a voice.

"Do you know where Beast Boy is?" Robin ask

"No." she said as she walked on.

"Friend Raven how are you?" Starfire ask her.

"Trying to take a shower."

"Why are you trying to take a shower in the hall?" Starfire ask

"Shut up and let me go to the restroom." Raven said in an irritated voice.

"Hi…" Cyborg was cut off by Raven power slamming him up into the wall before he could say the rest.

"I what to take a shower." Raven said. She got to the restroom without Beast woman bugging her.

Back in Raven's room.

Beast Boy woke up and seen that Raven was not in her bed.

'O man I am dead meat.' He thought. He left Raven's room and went to his own room. Robin seen a green mouse go from Raven's room to Beast Boy's room. Beast Boy heard a knock on his door "Come in." he said hoping it was not Raven.

"I know what you did last night. Tell me and I will not tell Mark." Robin said to Beast Boy.

'O no Mark too. Wait if I said that I made Raven happy than I would be the best and Robin will not tell anyone.' Beast Boy thought. "Ok, I went all the way with Raven. Now you know." Beast Boy lied.

"O…k, I thought that you just sleep in Raven's room not made out with her." Robin said as he left. Starfire was hearing all of it. 'I should go and say good for you for giving all of your self to Beast Boy to Raven.' She thought.

In the restroom.

Raven was putting her t-shirt went she seen a hole in the belly part. It was as big as her hand.

"Raven, Raven can I talk to you?" Starfire said outside the restroom. Raven put her cape on over the hole. She came out of the restroom. Starfire Started to talk

"Good for you about giving you full self to Beast Boy."

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I heard Robin and Beast Boy talking and Beast Boy said he made you squeal." Starfire answer.

"**_BEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSST BOOOOOOOOOY_**!" Raven yell and her cape went back to normal. Starfire seen the hole but before she could say anything Raven was half way down the hall. Beast Boy felt the tower moving. 'O no I am dead meat.' He thought.

"**_OPEN THIS DOOR NOW_**." Raven said in a loud voice. He turned into a mouse as Raven ripped the door off its hinges with her power. "**_TURN INTO A HUMAN_** **_NOW_**." She said in a voice that would make any one boots come off. He turn into a human as he said "w…what is it?" he ask

"Why did you say that?" she asked as she left. Beast Boy seen the hole. When Raven was in her room Beast Boy ask him self "why, why did I say that?"

In Raven's room

"I need to go into my mind." She said as she look into her mirror. When she was in her mind she seen the door. Than she rember Mark saying "Love will beat anger." She said "Love will beat anger." When she was at the door she seen hundreds of memories. She had seen one. It was a little girl. She was about five. The little girl had long purple hair and black eyes. It was a little Raven. The little girl was fighting her father. She started to chant some words. "CLOBLEL BLOR REEN." Raven's father turned into a red cloud. The red cloud was started to go into Raven's face. Than a boy about 7 jump in front of Raven and the rest of the red cloud when into him. The boy looked like Mark. He fell onto his hands and needs. The little girl went to the boy. The boy griped the little girl and ripped her outfit. It had a hole about the size of big Raven's hand. "Are you ok, bother?" the little girl ask the boy. "Yes just croton your emotions." The little boy said as he when away. The memory Started over. Raven saw a door to her right. She said "love will beat anger." But to no avail. The door would not move. "What do I have to do?" Raven said with frustration in her voice as she left her mind. She sat on her bed. "Why?" the tears started to free fall. She rip off the outfit. "That is why I have this stupid outfit." She curl up on her bed.

Later that night.

Robin woke up and tried to get up without wakening up Starfire. He had to go to the restroom. He got up and heard a voice. "Where are you going Robin?" Starfire said.

"The restroom. You can go back to sleep." Robin said.

"Ok." When Robin was in the hall he heard noises coming out of Beast Boy's room.

"What is the matter Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Not a thing." Beast Boy responded.

"Ok" than he walk by Raven's room. He heard her crying.

"Raven what is the matter?" Robin asked.

"Go away." She said as she try to hind her tears.

"Rave…" he was cut off by Raven.

"Go away NOW." Raven said

"Ok."

In the morning.

"Hello, how are you this fine morning?" Beast Boy asked everyone. It was Cyborg, Starfire, Beast woman, and Robin. Raven was in her room. Cyborg looked around at him. Cyborg jaw drop. Beast Boy was cleaning Starfire's cooking mess.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg ask

"Cleaning. What do you think?" Beast Boy said

"You, cleaning." Cyborg Started to laugh his head off.

"Beast Boy are you ok?" Robin ask

"Yes fine. How about you?" Beast Boy responded

"Fine are you sure that you are ok?" Robin asked again but before Beast Boy could say any thing Cyborg tossed a bbq rib over his shoulder.

"DO NOT DO…" Beast Boy started to yell "calm down. Count to 10." Beast Boy said to himself as he left the room.

"Friend Robin is friend Beast Boy ok?" Starfire ask

"I do not know." Robin answer. "Beast woman do you know what is happening to Beast Boy?"

"No I do not know. I have not seen him for 8 years." Beast woman answer.

In Raven's room.

"What happen? I do not get anything." Raven said to herself. Than she started to think about Beast Boy. The tears Started to free fall again. Things Started to blow up.

In the living room.

Cyborg was yelling at stuff blowing up "No the TV, no the game cube, no the…" he went on.

"I think we should wait this one out side." Robin said.

"OK" Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast woman said at the same time.

"What about Beast Boy?" Cyborg ask

"We will let him be." Robin said and then something blow up.

Two hours later.

Starfire and Robin was lying in the grass. Beast woman and Cyborg were sparring. A black hole appear. Mark step out of it.

"Why is every one out here?" Mark ask

"Raven is crying…" but before Robin could finish Mark was gone.

In Raven's room.

"What is the matter Raven my sis?" Mark asked a Raven that was in a fetal position on her bed.

"Beast Boy said he made me sequel." Raven said with tears in her eyes as she sat up.

"Ok I will be right back. Do not cry when I am gone ok?" Mark ask

"Ok"

In Beast Boy's room.

"M…Mark h…how a…are y…you." Beast Boy stuttered out. Mark did not say any thing. Mark grip Beast Boy by the collier. Mark used his power to go into the hall with out opening the door. Mark slammed Beast Boy into the door. Beast Boy opened the door than Mark got to Raven's door. He when into her room with out opening the door and Beast Boy was slam into the door again. There was blood dipping down Beast Boy's face from his nose. Mark looked at Beast Boy with a look that could prices anybody's soul.

"R…Raven I am BEEP, BEEEP" than Raven woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven wake up. Dr. Light is on the run again." Robin said as he woke raven up.

"I don't feel good." Raven said as she rubbed her forehead. 'What happen? What is real?' she thought.

"Are you ok?" robin asked.

"No, I need time to think. Go with out me. I will be all right." Raven said as she sat up.

Downstairs

"Beast boy I what to stay here in case raven needs help." Robin said.

"Why if she did need help she say she needs no help and I will just get hurt." Beast boy said.

"Because we need cy's power, stars air, and me. ok" robin said.

"So bb stay here." Cy said.

"Ok fine but if I have and cuts from…"

"We will heal them friend beast boy." Starfire said as she left with robin and Cyborg.

In raven's room

"What is real? Did I kiss beast boy? Is mark my bro? is there a beast woman?" she asked out loud "I need some tea. That will help." She said as she when down stairs.

Where dr. light is.

He was about to hit Starfire with a kick but before it could land his foot was cut off. I teen about 6 feet stood in beside Starfire. He had a sword at his side and a sword in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers I am going with something. That is why I did not have raven say it was all a dream. Read and find out what I am aiming at.

On with the story.

Raven when into the main room. It was dark. It looked like no one was in it. "just the way I like it. Do I love him or was it a dream?"

"Who do you love?" asked beast boy that was lying down.

"Why are you here? Dr. Light is on the run." Raven said

"Robin what'd me to stay in case you need help. I told him you do not need help but he told me to stay. So who do you love?" beast boy asked again.

"No one." Raven said

Where dr. light is.

"Tell raven her dream was real. She needs to find out how to unlock it. When she unlocks it all will be real." The 6 foot dude said. He had on a red tank top and red pants on. He had a red headband on his forehead. "Polaroid tell only raven ok. I will be on my way Starfire."

"What how do you know me real name?" Starfire asked but before she could get an answer he was gone.

Back at the tower.

"You love someone. You just now said so. Who is he, rav?" beast boy asked

"No one." Raven said

"Come on rav tell me. I will not tell any one." Beast boy asked half way in her face.

"Ok fine I had a dream about loving you. There are you happy now?" raven asked as she ran out of the room. Cyborg, Starfire, and robin walk in.

"What happen to her?" Cyborg asked

"I…I…I…I need to get out." Beast boy as he left.

"What is up with him?" robin asked.

"I do not know. I need to talk with friend raven." Starfire said as she when to raven's room.

On beast boy's walk.

"She dreams about me. No I love terra not raven." Beast boy said.

"And I love you beast boy." Terra said as she came into view.

I hate terra. She is going to feel a lot of pain. But beast boy could get with terra and not raven. Review and tell me should beast boy get with terra or raven. If he gets with terra then robin is going with raven.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers

I have made up my mind on which he is what.

On with the story

"Terra how happen? I thought you die." Beast boy said

"No I was in the rock solid. I could see but could not say anything." Terra said as beast boy hugged her. "There was something I what to do before I turn into a rock." Terra said as she kisses him.

"I what'd that for a long time. Come back to the tower." Beast boy said as he kissed her.

At the tower.

Cyborg was playing a game with robin. Starfire was cooking. Raven was reading a book. Than the door open and beast boy and terra walked in holding hands.

"Terra you are back." Starfire said in a loud voice. Raven than seen them holding hands. It feel like she was about to rip his head off than raven ran out.

"Terra wait here. I will be right back." Beast boy said as he seen raven go.

Where jinx is

"So do we have a deal bother blood? You help me kill the hive and I will help you get Cyborg." Jinx said

"Deal." Bother blood said

At the tower

"Why did you run off rav?" beast boy asked

"She is evil that is why." Raven said

"Is that what you think or is it because you **hate** everyone that try's to help. I tried and you push me away. I think that dream of yours is not true. If it was than you would know why I tell lame…"

"I do know. You tell because you what me to like you. I have news for you. I do hate every one because everyone hates me and I love them. That is why I am so hateful. If anyone love me than they would not pry into my life. I am going to be kill and I do not what any one hurt." Raven said as she tears up. She ran off to her room.

In the main room

Beast boy walk in."Hey terra I need to go on a walk alone. Do you mind of you stay here?"

"No not at all." Terra said as she kissed him on the check.

On beast boy walk

"What happen? I love terra not raven. Than why do I think about raven not terra." Beast boy said to himself. He heard some people talk.

"So do we have a deal jonny rancid? You help me kill the hive and I will help you get robin." Jinx said

"Who is working with you right now?" jonny said

"Bother blood, warp, control freak, mad mod, and atlas." Jinx said

"Deal, when do we hit?"

"When I get two more." Jinx said

"Who are them?"

"Plasmas and Malchior."

What is jinx planning? What will beast boy do about it? Will beast boy know that there is something bigger worry about? Review and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers

This is going to be a bit wired but I will tell all at the end.

On with the story

The sun rays started to flow into raven's room. She woke up with a yawn. "I need some food." She said

In the main room.

Beast boy was cooking some food. Raven came in.

"Where is everyone?" raven asked

"Sleeping why?" beast boy asked

"Why are you being nice to me?" raven said

"Why would I not be?" beast boy asked in a calm voice.

"Because I blow up at terra." Raven said

"Who is terra? Are you feeling aright, sweetheart?" beast boy asked worried.

"what did you just call me?"

"Sweetheart, I call you that for the last past 2 years." Beast boy said

"I need to go to my room. Do not follow." Raven said as she left the main room. As she left she could her beast boy said "must be mood swings." When she was in the hall she seen a small Starfire.

"Starfire."

"Yes mommy?" the small Starfire said. Raven look at her wirld.

"why are you looking at me like that mommy?" the small Starfire said.

"I need to go to my room." Raven said as she when by the small Starfire. Than she seen a old man walking down the hall.

"Who are you?" raven asked the old man.

"I am not that old, daughter." The old man said

"Robin." Raven said

"that is my name." old robin said. As raven strat to go she hear robin say "must be mood swings."

When she got into her room she gaped. "this is not my room." The room looked like beast boy's room and raven's room. "What happened?" she asked then she feel an arm warp around her.

"Honey is everything ok?" beast boy asked. Than raven jeck up. she was siting in a seat in the main room.

**What is happening with raven? What is real? What is not real? Why beast boy tell the team about jinx? Review and find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers

The last one was a dream. When I get done you will know why I put her dreams in.

On with the story

"Is everything aright, rav?" robin asked

"What happen before I fell asleep?" raven asked

"You and beast boy got into a disagree. He when on a walk and you fell asleep." Robin said

"About what?"

"The disagree was about terra." Robin said. Raven look at the floor

'What is real? What is not real?' raven thought.

"Is everything…" robin was cut off by beast boy.

"Jinx…planning… to… kill…hive…and…the…titans." Beast boy got out.

"What? How? When? Tell beast boy!" robin said

"Wait a sec. I need to talk with Starfire. Beast boy who did you love terra or me? Tell me what is real." Raven said

"I…I…" beast boy took a deep breath "I love you raven. No matter how many times I said I love terra I have feeling for you."

"Thanks." Raven said. As she left she kiss beast boy on the lips.

"What just happen?" robin asked

"I would like to know." Beast boy said as he ran his hand over his lips.

In starfire's room.

"**STARFIRE, STARFIRE, STARFIRE, **OPEN THIS DOOR." Raven said

"Yes what is it friend raven?" Starfire asked.

"You know when that guy told you to tell me that, her dream was real. She needs to find out how to unlock it. When she unlocks it all will be real, where is he?" raven asked

"I am right here." Terra said as she walked into starfire's room

"You are terra not a guy." Starfire said.

"I pick up something before I came here." _Terra _said as she picked up her risk. There were green beads around her risk. She flicked it one. Her body begins to become the dude Starfire seen the other night.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh." Starfire yell as she ran out of her room

"Who are you?" raven asked.

"I am mark." Mark said.

"I know that name." raven said

"The dream."

"Are you…" raven was cut off

"Yes I am your bro and you are my sis." Mark said

**Is mark the same mark from the dream? What does he what? What is jinx going to do? What are mark's powers?**

**Review's time**

Emria – thanks for reviewing on every chapter

AnimationWickedRaven – thanks for the reminder to update

Sweetnsxy – thanks for telling me something I did not know.

dancengril13 – thanks for reviewing

To all the people that read my story and do not review I will come to your home and egg your home. No I will not but it means a lot that people are reviewing. So if you press the review you can get up there. The next one is going to end this part. If you do not get a part than tell me and I will try to help. I hope this one is longer than the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers

This is going to be a long one.

On with the story

"Do you have the same power as the dream?" raven asked

"Yes but my main power is I can go into other realty." Mark said

"Why am I having the dreams that feel like it is real?" raven asked

"Because I have the powers to go into them you have the power to see them." Mark said

"Ok, you was not in the dream last night why?" raven asked

"Because I was in this one." Mark said

"Why do I love beast boy in every one of them?"

"I do not know. I hoped that you know." Mark said.

"I do not know. I do love him it just my powers will not let me."

"Are you sure it is your powers or is it you." Mark said

"I …I do…" raven was cut off by a huge boom. "What was that?" raven asked as she ran down to the main room.

In the main room.

"Robin who is it?" raven asked

"You will not…" robin was cut off by beast boy.

"It is Bother blood, warp, control freak, mad mod, Plasmas, Malchior, atlas and jinx. See I told you so."

"Ok than cy do you mind of you get bother blood? I will get mad mod. Beast boy will get control freak. Starfire you can get warp. Raven you have to choose plasmas, Malchior, atlas or jinx." robin said

"No I have jinx." mark said as he walked into the main room.

"Who are you and why do you have my swords?" robin asked

"My broke and raven can make sure you get them back." Mark said as he started to go.

"Wait where is terra?" beast boy asked

"I am terra." Mark said.

"What?" beast boy asked.

"He will tell you later. We need to get them. Titans go." Raven said

"I was going to said that." Robin said.

Downtown.

"Kill everyone in your path." Jinx said.

"OK" everyone said. ---I list them above. ---

"Sorry we can not let you do that." Robin said "**TITANS GO"** everyone when there own way. Starfire started to follow wrap.

"Hi long time no see. You soon will feel like a baby again." Wrap said as he shoots a beam at her. Starfire started to shoot star bolts at him.

"Hey bother blood it has be a long time." Cyborg said as he shoots his cannon.

"Yes it has." Blood said.

"Mad mod; come to take me away again. I so do love that in a man." Robin said

"Hi little ducke. I have been waiting a long time for this." Mad mod said.

"Hi freak. How are you? You do not have your TV. This is going to be easy." Beast boy said.

"it will not be that easy."

"Hi sweetheart. You soon will pay for putting me in that book" Malchior said in a sweet voice.

"I will not fall for your tricks this time. Beast boy has show me what real love is. You are not real love." Raven said back in a calm voice.

"Jinx, so you fanlly have came out of hiding?" mark said

"Yes I will kill you and the hive. One is down. Just one more." Jinx said

**what did mark do to jinx? How are the titans going to get out of this one?**

**This is from crash**

_"I may not be smart enough to do everything... but I'm dumb enough to try anything. " __  
_- Beast Boy

**review time.**

AnimationWickedRaven – here it is. Hope you like it.

Emria – I will be cool. I will be crazy. I will be me.

sweetnsxy – I know I know I know. I have updated.

So long for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers

I was gone that is way I did not update. This is the last one. I am going to start a new story after this one. The new one has no titans in it.

On with the story.

"Uhh, what happen?" raven asked as she sit up and rub her forehead. All she could see was black nothing but black. "What is this?" she asked still rubbing her forehead.

"You know how I said I can go into other ones? Well I have to go to this then go to the next one." Mark said as step in.

"Why am I here?" raven asked.

"When we were fighting you came here. That is all I know. If you come with me I will show you the way out." Mark said. "Before we go I need to tell you that beast boy may not make it."

"**WHAT?" **raven shouted.

"Come with me and I will show you what I mean."

"Ok" raven said as she followed mark. Soon they was at a hole.

"Come on, this is it raven." Mark said

"Ok." She said as she jump in.

at the tower.

"Where is beast boy?" raven yelled as she enter the living room.

"He is in his room." Robin said as raven when to beast boy's room.

In beast boy's room.

"Hi raven." Beast boy said as raven came in.

"Hi." Raven said as she when to kiss him then she woke up.

review time.

Emria  
2005-07-14  
ch 7, signed

THAT CHAPTER ROCKED MAN!can't wait 4 the next one write more B cool B crazy B you  
Sincerly Emria

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-14  
ch 7, signed

Update soon! I can't wait to see what happens next!

sweetnsxy  
2005-07-14  
ch 7, signed

Thank you for updating, buddy! Your stories are just so good! You know you are talented! You just got to keep up writing! I am tell you this now my friend, you will make it big some day. Some day soon!  
With all my love,  
sweetnsxy

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-13  
ch 6, signed

I can't wait to see what happens next! It seems so cool how everything's coming together now.

Emria  
2005-07-12  
ch 6, signed

that was so cool bb came out a no were robins confused they kissed and jinx is up 2 sumthin this story rocks man writ more B cool B crazy B you  
Sincerly Emria

sweetnsxy  
2005-07-12  
ch 6, signed

That is very good, buddy! You are so talented! Please update soon!   
With all my love,  
sweetnsxy

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-12  
ch 5, signed

Wow! You scared me! I thought that was all real until I read that last part! Very cool, i like where this is going! Great job! I can't wait to see what happens next!

sweetnsxy  
2005-07-11  
ch 5, signed

Keep up the great work, buddy! That is so good! Please update!  
With all my love,  
sweetnsxy

Emria  
2005-07-11  
ch 4, signed

dude i dono wats gonna happen does BBEAST BOY end up with RAVEN or terra and what is jinks up 2 how will she get cyborg much less robin dude i must no next chapter please write more B cool B crazy B you  
Sincerly Emria

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-11  
ch 4, signed

Omg! Can't wait for the next chapter! 'Till next time! Update soon please!

dancengril13  
2005-07-10  
ch 3, signed

hey. good story. i think it should be raven. but that's just my opinion

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-10  
ch 3, signed

I hate Terra! She doesn't deserve BB! Star andRob and BBRae!

Emria  
2005-07-10  
ch 3, signed

terra's cool but not with beast boy he should go with raven and ur story rocks B cool B crazy B you  
Sincerly Emria

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-10  
ch 2, signed

very nice

Emria  
2005-07-09  
ch 2, signed

says in shouting voice, WHAT! IT WAS A DREAM ALL THAT A DREAM! oh and IVE BEEN WAITING 4 EVER 4 U 2 UPDATE! SO! stops shouting,thank u and ur story kiks butt write more sooner please please begging here  
Sincerly Emria

sweetnsxy  
2005-07-08  
ch 1, signed

OMG! That was the best fanfiction ever! Please update that was the very good! I loved it! You are really talented!  
With all my love,  
sweetnsxy

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-06-18  
ch 1, signed

this is really good so far!

Emria  
2005-06-13  
ch 1, signed

Hello,I'm new here yours is the 2nd story i read .it was great i really hope u write more  
sincerly Emria


	9. note

Dear readers

I am thinking about wiring more. What should I do? If I do wither more than I need ideas.

It was sweetnsxy that made me what to writer more but as I said I am out of ideas. If you like this then check out and review on I see it in your eyes and open your eyes. Check out some of the reviewer story. They are better than my.

So long for now

Raven is powerfull

Ps hit the review for your ideas

Reviews time for 8

Emria  
2005-08-02  
ch 8, signed

that was great but is this really were it ends please no man no

AnimationWickedRaven  
2005-07-31  
ch 8, signed

Dude, I gotta hand it to ya. This chapter was totally great!


End file.
